1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink jet record apparatus including a record head for ejecting ink from a nozzle to form an image on a record medium and more particularly to an ink jet record apparatus that can switch between a usual power mode in which a CPU is active and is ready to execute various types of operation and a power saving mode in which power supply to other parts than those required for returning to the usual power mode is reduced and initialization such as setting of ports is required in returning to the usual power mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an ink jet record apparatus including a record head for ejecting ink from a nozzle to form an image on a record medium and maintenance portion for executing maintenance operation at regular time intervals to prevent drying of the nozzle when image formation is not performed has been known. In this kind of ink jet record apparatus, the record head ejects ink from a nozzle to form an image on a record medium such as record paper. If remaining ink deposited on the nozzle solidifies as it is, when an attempt is made to form another image, ink is not well ejected from the nozzle. Then, when image formation is not performed for some time, the maintenance portion executes the maintenance operation at regular time intervals to prevent drying of the nozzle.
This kind of ink jet record apparatus can be designed to switch between a usual power mode in which a CPU is active and is ready to execute various types of operation and a power saving mode in which power supply to other parts than those required for returning to the usual power mode is reduced and initialization such as setting of ports is required in returning to the usual power mode for switching into the power saving mode in the nighttime, etc. However, it is desirable that the maintenance operation should also be executed at regular time intervals while the ink jet record apparatus switches into the power saving mode. Then, an art is proposed wherein the record apparatus is once returned to the usual power mode at a predetermined timing during the power saving mode and makes a transition to the power saving mode again after the maintenance operation is executed. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-103591.)
As a trigger for releasing the power saving mode, various triggers such as the reception time of CI (Call Indicator) if the ink jet record apparatus is a facsimile machine are proposed in addition to the maintenance operation timing. (For example, refer to JP-A-9-55812.)
JP-A-2002-103591 and JP-A-9-55812 are referred to as a related art.
However, in the ink jet record system, unlike a laser record system or a thermal record system, if the ink jet record apparatus is disconnected from the commercial power by removing the cord from an outlet, etc., when it is not used for a long term, the maintenance operation as described above is made impossible and if the cord is again plugged in an outlet, etc., for supplying the commercial power, it is feared that the ink jet record apparatus may be unable to print normally.
Thus, a method of usually energizing the record apparatus at all times and entering a standby mode in the power saving mode with low power consumption as described above is adopted. In this method, however, various interrupts (internal sensor, timer, external input, etc.,) are monitored to return from the power saving mode to the usual power mode and therefore if the user simply opens the cover carelessly, the record apparatus returns from the power saving mode to the usual power mode; this is a problem.
The record apparatus stands by in the usual power mode until it again enters the power saving mode after the expiration of a given time and thus meanwhile the power is wasted; this is also a problem.
In a facsimile machine having a software power key for setting the machine as if power were turned off, some users may desire the machine to behave as the power is off (remain in the non-operation state unless the power key is turned on). However, if the software power key is turned off, when a ringing signal is received from a LAN line or a telephone line or an interrupt is detected, the machine returns to the usual power mode and thus the desire cannot be accomplished; this is also a problem.
Of course, some users may desire the machine to return to the usual power mode as a ringing signal is received or any other interrupt is detected; however, all desires cannot be satisfied in the configuration in the related art.